How to mine Bitcredit
How to mine Bitcredits (BCR) Solomining Download the wallet (current version 0.30.16.5): Windows 64 bit : https://mega.co.nz/#!Jk5FwYTR!tHyXURoA5QD1icr9eN2WYVwLDKYdTRCUqf4pFeKjWok Linux: (must be compiled by you - to many dependencies to meet - see How to Linux Compiling Wallet) Source: https://github.com/bitcreditscc/bicreditsnew Start the wallet and leave it to synchronize with the network. Create an bitcredit.conf file: Windows: %appdata%\Bitcredit\bitcredit.conf Linux: ~/.bitcredit/bitcredit.conf with the following content: server=1 genproclimit=0 rpcuser= rpcpassword= rpcallowip=localhost rpcport=8776 then point your miner to localhost:8776. eg: clpts_x86-64.exe -o localhot:8776 -u : -g 2 -a 0 Poolmining http://p2pool.website:8776/static/p2pool-node-status/ http://bcrp2pool.website:8776/static/p2pool-node-status/ http://mining.ypool.com/bcr/workers (at current date, it's not working) CPU Best miner at the current date is yam M8a by yvg1900: https://mega.co.nz/#F!h0tkXSxZ!f62uoUXogkxQmP2xO8Ib-g Windows - 64 bit Download the appropriate miner for your OS and processor type. See yam-bcr.cfg example inside the archive and modify to your needs putting your BCR address and pools inside. Copy the yam-bcr.cfg in the same directory with yam.exe. Create a .bat file with the following content: yam.exe -c yam.bcr.cfg pause Save it and run it. Linux & MacOS - 64 bit Download the appropriate miner for your OS and processor type. See yam-bcr.cfg example inside the archive and modify to your needs putting your BCR address and pools inside. Copy the yam-bcr.cfg in the same directory with yam. Create a start.sh file with your favorite editor with the following content: #!/bin/bash screen -dmS bcr ./yam -c yam.bcr.cfg Save it, "chmod +x start.sh", run it. To connect to the screen "screen -r" To deattache from the screen "CTRL+A after CTRL+D" AMD Cards Best miner at the current date is clpts v2.1 by NaN (https://bitsharestalk.org/index.php?topic=2598.0): Pool version: https://www.dropbox.com/sh/0ijulsq12j3vxrb/AADkD4Snxy_AJD5oXTzZr1J_a?dl=0 Solominer version: Note: With the pool version you can only mine to Ypool (-o 0), p2pool.website (-o 1) and bcrp2pool.website (-o 2). Seccond miner getwork-momentum (pts-getwork), pool & solo miner, only getwork protocol: Windows (pts-getwork): https://www.dropbox.com/s/mcep9fqjehq5vj9/pts-getwork.zip Linux (getwork-momentum): https://github.com/reorder/momentum-getwork Windows Poolmining Clpts Note: clpts_x86.exe stand for 32bit exe, clpts_x86-64.exe stand for 64bit exe. Copy the appropriate binaries kernel for the AMD drivers that you have installed into the "binaries" directory. Create an .bat file with the following content: clpts_x86-64.exe -o 1 -u 5qN3ZasN345N5UoEVg2iZ4DtwA8YjyjJic:x -o 2 -u 5qN3ZasN345N5UoEVg2iZ4DtwA8YjyjJic:x -g 2 -a 0 pause Save it and run it. Modify the BCR address. This will use p2pool.website as primary pool and bcrp2pool.website as secondary pool for mining. See readme.txt. Pts-getwork: Note: Only work with p2pool versions of pools, does not work with xpt pools (eg. Ypool) Create a bcr.conf file with the following content: host=p2pool.website port=8776 rpcuser=5qN3ZasN345N5UoEVg2iZ4DtwA8YjyjJic rpcpass=x # Number of threads requesting work from the server in parallel getwork_threads=2 submit_threads=2 # OpenCL devices to run miner on devices=0,1 platform=0 Save it. Create an .bat file with the following content: miner.exe bcr.conf pause Save it and run it. Modify the BCR address. Solomining Note: clpts_x86.exe stand for 32bit exe, clpts_x86-64.exe stand for 64bit exe. Copy the appropriate binaries kernel for the AMD drivers that you have installed into the "binaries" directory. Create an .bat file with the following content: clpts_x86-64.exe -o localhost:8776 -u 5qN3ZasN345N5UoEVg2iZ4DtwA8YjyjJic.5qN3ZasN345N5UoEVg2iZ4DtwA8YjyjJic:x -g 2 -a 0 pause Save it and run it. Modify the BCR address. This will use p2pool.website as primary pool and bcrp2pool.website as secondary pool for mining. See readme.txt. Linux Poolmining Clpts: Note: clpts_x86 stand for 32bit, clpts stand for 64bit. Copy the appropriate binaries kernel for the AMD drivers that you have installed into the "binaries" directory. Create an start.sh file with the following content: #!/bin/bash screen -dmS bcr ./clpts -o 1 -u 5qN3ZasN345N5UoEVg2iZ4DtwA8YjyjJic:x -o 2 -u 5qN3ZasN345N5UoEVg2iZ4DtwA8YjyjJic:x -g 2 -a 0 Save it, "chmod +x start.sh", run it. Modify the BCR address. This will use p2pool.website as primary pool and bcrp2pool.website as secondary pool for mining. See readme.txt. Getwork-momentum: Note: Only work with p2pool versions of pools, does not work with xpt pools (eg. Ypool) Create a bcr.conf file with the following content: host=p2pool.website port=8776 rpcuser=5qN3ZasN345N5UoEVg2iZ4DtwA8YjyjJic rpcpass=x # Number of threads requesting work from the server in parallel getwork_threads=2 submit_threads=2 # OpenCL devices to run miner on devices=0,1 platform=0 Save it. Create an start.sh file with the following content: #!/bin/bash screen -dmS bcr ./miner.py bcr.conf Save it, "chmod +x start.sh", run it. Modify the BCR address. See README. You must have Python installed. Solomining: Note: clpts_x86 stand for 32bit, clpts stand for 64bit. Copy the appropiate binaries kernel for the AMD drivers that you have installed into the "binaries" directory. Create an start.sh file with the following content: #!/bin/bash screen -dmS bcr ./clpts -o localhost:8776 -u 5qN3ZasN345N5UoEVg2iZ4DtwA8YjyjJic.5qN3ZasN345N5UoEVg2iZ4DtwA8YjyjJic:x -g 2 -a 0 Save it and run it. Modify the BCR address. This will use p2pool.website as primary pool and bcrp2pool.website as secondary pool for mining. See readme.txt. nVidia Cards Getwork-momentum (pts-getwork), pool & solo miner, only getwork protocol: Windows (pts-getwork): https://www.dropbox.com/s/mcep9fqjehq5vj9/pts-getwork.zip Linux (getwork-momentum): https://github.com/reorder/momentum-getwork